Contemporary social networks may provide recommendations to users of the social network. The recommendations may be based on a comparison of a member's profile with information about another entity related to the social network. For instance, a social network may compare the member's profile with data related to another member and conclude that the members may want to incorporate one another into their respective social graphs, such as by the members make a connection in the social network. By further example, a social network may compare a shared piece of content on the social network with the profile of the member and recommend the shared content to the member.